Animals
by Aurora Blevins
Summary: John/Jo fanfic timed in preseries. John returns to the Roadhouse after a few years and finds Jo to be all grown up. She finally convinces him to take her on a hunt. After saving each other, they begin to see each other in a new light. New Chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own Dean, John, and Sam Winchester or anything else that you may recognize. I hold claim to anything original, which, in this story is not much.

Well, this story is titled after the Nickelback song "Animals". It's one of my faves. You might be wondering why I entitled this story after this song, but you'll find out soon. Don't worry this isn't exactly like other "Song-Fictions" that have lyrics and everything. If you haven't heard this song click on the link on my homepage, it's a Dean/Jo vid. FYI this story is a John/Jo romance.

* * *

**_Animals_**

**Chapter 1 – Return**

John Winchester's car rumbled to a stop in front of the Roadhouse. He dropped by every once in a while, because of a promise made long ago to a man he would never see again. John had to make sure they were safe and provided for. It worried him sometimes, Ellen, her little girl, and Ash running a bar for hunters, exclusively. Then he would remember, it was Ellen, one of the strongest people he new. She had to have been strong to be able to forgive him for killing her husband.

He felt bad about going in, he hadn't been in a while. Hell, 'a while' didn't begin to cover it. John hadn't been to visit in a little over four years, but he hadn't broken his promise William. John would call Bobby or Pastor Jim and they would gladly go check on the Harvelle's. If he ever had a bad feeling, he would call Ellen and check up.

Ellen, well, Ellen was probably going to be pissed when he walked through the door. He had, in a way, abandoned them. Jo, with her long blonde hair in pigtails, used to squeal and run and give John a hug every time he made an appearance. She would listen to his stories about hunting while her mother would bandage him up. Ash and Ellen would give him leads on hunts, not to mention free beer. But, that had been when he would come every few months or so and he would stay sometimes up to a week before heading back out on the road. They had felt almost like a normal family, but his boys are what kept him away for so long, his _real _family. He had never developed any feelings for Ellen, he had never let Jo feel like his daughter, to him, she had just been a little girl in need of his attention, and he never would see them that way. He just knew that he never would be able to love anyone other than Mary; he also knew that Sam and Dean were his sons and no one could ever take place of his children.

John finally mustered up the courage to open the car door and walk inside. As the door shut behind him and his eyes finally adjusted to the dim light, he took in the familiar sight with weary eyes. Other hunters were scattered here and there among the bar, booths, and tables. However, the sight was odd to him, where was Jo? She was always the first to greet him, pull him to the bar, give him a beer, and wait expectantly for stories. The last time he had been there she was just about to turn sixteen and Ellen had been angry because he left right before Jo's birthday. A second thought occurred to him, where was Ellen and who was watching the bar?

He glanced up from the floor because he had been expecting some dangerous glares from Ellen, but she wasn't there. Just from a view of her back John could tell the woman behind the bar was beautiful. Her form fitting top showed off a small waist and her jeans were certainly not taking away from the whole picture. Golden blonde curls cascaded down her back. She was chatting up some hunter at the other end of the bar and as he finished his beer another was placed in front of him. He turned a little so John got a view of her side. 'Well endowed' John thought. As he was taking it all, well, her in he realized something. Who would Ellen ever trust the bar with? Then, it dawned on him as she spun around at the call for a beer from another hunter.

"Jo?"

* * *

Review! It makes me want to write more!!! Love 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own Dean, John, or Sam Winchester or anything else that you may recognize. I hold claim to anything original, which, in this story, is not much.

A little info for y'all – this story takes place pre-series. I will add a back-story chapter later on for some more detail. Chow

* * *

**_Animals_**

**Chapter 2 – Kickin' Ass and Takin' Names**

Jo looked in the direction her name came from. "John?" Her caramel colored eyes hadn't change a bit, but everything else had definitely changed. It felt odd; the last time John had seen her, Jo had been a gangly teenage girl. But the numbers worked out, now she was twenty.

She smiled at him and motioned for him to come over to the bar. He walked over slowly and she sat a beer down on the bar. Another hunter called for a drink and she slid it down the bar to him as she leaned on the bar in front of John. "So, wow, it's been a while. How have you been?"

"Life's the same. What's been going on with you?"

"Well, I'm taller." she smiled a familiar smile. "Everything's about the same, even my driving. How's the hunting going?"

"Honestly, I wish it was going better, with the demon, you know. Everything else, though, is the same." she noticed the gruffness in his voice more than she used to and found it comforting.

"Basically, you're still kickin' ass and takin' names?"

John grinned "I supposed that about sums it up." He noticed the familiar faraway look in her eyes. Jo always got that look when she heard about hunting; when Dean was little, he had gotten the same look when he heard about a hunt. John knew that she had dreamed about being a hunter ever since she was a little girl. "I heard you failed at an attempt at school?"

"Mmmhmm, but let's talk more about you." She failed miserably to change the subject.

"No, let's keep our conversation going. What upset the nice little school girl rhythm?" John was joking with her and she knew it.

"First of all, I didn't want to go in the first place. Second, no one wanted to hang out with the girl who had a knife collection." She held up her fingers to accentuate her points.

"In other words, you were a freak." John added.

"Thank you, John" Jo rolled her eyes "That's exceedingly helpful."

"Really, Jo you should have given it a shot. One of my son's is trying the college thing. Livin' a "normal" life. You might have had the same chance." Jo couldn't quite match up his tone with one distinct emotion. There was anger, sure, but what else, she couldn't quite tell.

"What to have you talk about me like that? Not worth it." She smiled, "Besides, even you know that I want to be a hunter. A college education can't really help in that career field."

"It's not exactly a career if you don't get paid for it. By the way, where's your mother?"

John heard a door open from the back of the saloon and then heard "I'll be damned, John Winchester!!" That could only be one person…

"I suppose that answers your question?" Jo asked turning around to grab a beer for another hunter. "I guess I'll allow you two to battle out whatever there is to battle about. 'Cause the both of you will definitely argue about something." She winked at him as she walked to a table full of hunters playing poker.

"What the hell are you doing here John?"

"Well, hello to you, too, Ellen"

* * *

Well, I hope it was enjoyed. Please review! Compliments, comments, and constructive critisism all appreciated!! Love 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own Dean, John, or Sam Winchester or anything else that you may recognize. I hold claim to anything original, which, in this story, is not much.

Warning – This is really, really long. You get some back story on John's history with the Harvelle's. I wanted Jo and John to have a history without things being strange. Like, I didn't want the two to have a father/daughter relationship that turns into a romance or anything kinky like that. I have a feeling that this will clear things up about why John was gone for so long, too. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Animals_**

**Chapter 3 – Birthday Presents and Hangovers**

"John, what the hell are you doing here?" she scolded again along with an incredulous look.

"You maybe a sight for sore eyes, but your tone is painful on tired ears." He wished that she would relax and be glad to have him back. He wasn't ditching this time, at least not for a while, and this time it would be on much better terms.

"Your presence rips open old scars, John." Her words burned his very soul and he understood the anger. "Have you no memory of how we left things...how _you_ left things?"

Oh, how he remembered. The yelling, Ellen's "Leave and don't ever come back", Jo's crying…everything from that day rang clear in his mind as if it had been staged yesterday. John let himself slide into a memory, something he rarely did, most were just too painful to bring back and it was better to live in the present.

_John had been at the Roadhouse for three weeks - three wonderful weeks. He had left Sam and Dean at Bobby's for the summer; school was out and they loved the salvage yard and Dean most certainly enjoyed the town's many frisky cheerleading girls. That's how John coped while staying at Ellen's. He convinced himself that the boy's didn't miss him; and it worked, he thought of them, of course, but he didn't regret what he did. He took another sip of his beer, waiting for Jo to get ready. _

_They were going to practice one more time for her driver's test. John had been teaching her how to drive, not that she wasn't an excellent driver, he was more showing her how to drive without frightening the DMV Officer. She had a knack for going way over the speed limit and cranking the music up a little too loud, at least for the comfort of adults. _

"_Jo, how long does it take you to throw some clothes on?" he called from the bar to the back where she was getting ready._

_He heard her come in the room. "Geez, John, it's not just clothes! It's hair, make-up, and SHOES."_

"_You're making a mistake there, John. Don't get her started on shoes." Ellen walked in after her daughter. "You two better get a move on – hey, John, could you stop by the gas station and ask Earl for a favor?"_

"_Did the good ol' hunters dry the place up again?"_

"_No, but close to it." Ellen grinned "Mind asking him for, let's say, twenty-five six packs, yeah that should do it."_

"_Damn, that's a ton of beer!" John had to laugh and a curse word slipping so freely out of Jo's lips; it also might have possibly been his fault that she had heard it so much lately._

"_Watch your language young lady. You aren't going to talk like that under my roof, even __**if**__ John is here and he has a bit of trouble controlling that mouth of his." Ellen sent daggers at John and he only smiled and so did she. "Now, I need you to go teach my daughter to drive like a civilized citizen."_

"_No problem, just never expect her to act like one." Ellen rolled her eyes at that comment, partially because she knew he was right. Jo was most definitely going to be a product of her upbringing._

"_Jo?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_The speed limit through here is thirty."_

"_And your point is?"_

"_You're going fifty" John was tickled; he always went around sixty on this empty road and he just couldn't blame her, but she did need to pass the driving test._

"_So, they need to jack up the limit anyway! Furthermore, why can't you just get me a fake ID? It would have to be loads easier than takin' this freakin' test."_

"_Well, first of all, your mother would kill me. Second, this is just part of growing up, everyone has to do this. Finally, you need a real license. I'll get you a fake ID later, after you pass this test." He new she needed an extra incentive to take the test, getting a real, non-fake ID just wasn't enough for her._

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes, Jo, I promise." At this comment she burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?"_

"_You basically just promised me that you'll help me start a life of crime."_

"_No, I said I would get you a fake ID. That doesn't always mean the beginning of a felony. Turn left at the next intersection and slow down. Head for the gas station, we need to get the beer."_

_Later that day, John was reading through news papers and looking for a job when he found sign of the demon. He needed to leave…now. He jumped up and was quickly packing his things when Ellen dropped into his room. "I've been looking for you. I was wondering what you got Jo for her birthday tomorrow." she finally noticed his packed bags "Wait, where are you going, and please, please tell me that you're leaving after tomorrow!"_

"_Ellen, please understand. I found the demon or at least the last place it hit and I have to go. I have to." _

"_John, her birthday is tomorrow. Can't this wait? It's her Sweet Sixteen, John. This is really important to her. And I know that it's important to her that you are here."_

"_Don't tell me that she sees me like a father."_

"_No, but she does see you as a friend. Face it, she tells you everything; I mean it's not stuff that I hadn't figured out. But the point is that she told you willingly that she wanted to be a hunter. You helped her workout her problems. Hell, you beat up a young hunter just for looking at her the wrong way. John, you protect her; she is so much more relaxed and like herself when you are here. You can't leave her, not right now!"_

"_She's strong, Ellen, just like her mother. Trust me, Jo can handle this."_

"_I can handle what?" John and Ellen turned both hoping that she had literally just walked in the room._

"_John wants to tell you something." Next, Ellen spoke more to John "Excuse me while I go do a job that supports my daughter because I know that makes her __**happy**__!" Ellen slammed the door behind her as she left the room._

"_I think that was a bit of an exaggeration, I'm not all that happy around here." Jo smiled, but then spotted his bags. "Are…are you going somewhere?"_

"_Jo, I have a lead and it is urgent. I must leave, as soon as possible." she looked as is she had been backhanded. _

"_You've said before that hunts can wait. Why is this one so much more important than the others? …more important than me?" Tears had welled up in her eyes and her voice cracked and the last question came out lower than a whisper. _

"_Oh, Jo, I never meant it like that. It's just that this demon doesn't show its ugly face very often and I have to stop it from ruining another family, like it ruined mine. I have I get it Jo."_

"_Like it ruined yours, what do you mean? What did this demon do to you?" small, thin streams of tears rolled down her cheeks._

_He had never expected to have to tell Jo about Mary. He had told Ellen and Ash, but he thought Jo wouldn't have had to be exposed to that fear of something so terrible. John ran his hands over his face as he took a seat on his bed. It pained him so much to seen Jo cry, just to see her experience any emotion other than joy and happiness made him want to make it better. "Sit" he said patting his hand on the bed next to him "I have to explain something to you" She did as asked and John once again relived the night that his beloved was taken from him, the night that changed his life._

"_So that's how you got into hunting, huh. May I ask you a question?" Jo was very sensitive in the way she asked. She had seen the pain in his eyes and she hoped that he wouldn't mind one question._

"_I suppose"_

"_Do you hate that you got into hunting? I mean I understand if you do, but it's just that…" her voice trailed off as speaking became too taxing because she was holding back so many tears. John wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. _

"_It's just that what, Jo?" she pulled herself back into a comfortable position away from his shirt that was soaked in tears. _

"_Hunting, I mean, that is how you met us John." He understood, she wondered if he regretted having to meet her. Wondered if he had wished that he hadn't have had to meet them._

"_No, no no no. It's not like that. I am so glad that I met you and your mother. Ash, well Ash I could have done without. Just kidding." He smiled "Listen, I most definitely hate the circumstances that forced me into hunting. I'm not fond of the lifestyle, but I most certainly do not hate the people who make living this way worth while."_

"_Am I one of those people, John?"_

"_Yes, Jo, yes of course you are. Never forget that, never ever forget that. Promise me that you will never think otherwise." He stood up slowly and she followed his lead. He pulled her into a big hug and kissed the top of her head. "I might be gone for a while this time" Jo looked up at him. _

"_I understand, but that doesn't mean I'm all that crazy about you leaving before my birthday." She gave him one quick hug and then she had an idea. "Maybe it might be a possibility that I could go with you?"_

"_NO!" Jo jumped. John had smiled and softly said no, but Ellen, who had been lingering around the door for a while now, had yelled it. Each had their own reasons, some different, but some similar._

"_Go to tend to the bar, Joanna!" Jo followed her mother's orders and left the room with one more glance back at John. After Jo had exited the room, Ellen closed the door behind her and then started on John. "She's putting on a brave face for you. She understands, but you're breaking her heart."_

"_I know and it hurts me just as badly to leave, but I must go. I won't be back around for a long time, Ellen."_

"_Don't bother."_

"_What?"_

"_If you leave now, don't bother coming back. And if you do, don't be expecting open arms."_

"_I'm sorry that I have to leave things like this, but if it has to be this way, then I guess I have to be okay with it."_

_Ellen huffed and left the room slamming the door behind her. John finished packing as he tried to tune out Jo's sobs from the next room, her bedroom. It was around eleven o'clock when he was ready to leave and the sobbing had quit about an hour ago. He assumed that she had cried herself to sleep. John grabbed a small package. He left his room and walked the small distance to Jo's bedroom door; after picking the lock he slid inside and laid her birthday present on her bedside table with a note that read:_

_Don't you ever use these Joanna Harvelle._

_If you do I will know, and don't you quest-_

_ion that either. I have my ways. Call if you _

_need anything. Happy Birthday Jo – _

_John_

_John kissed her forehead and left. He carried his things out the back and packed his car. After that, he came through the bar, told Ash goodbye and briefly nodded at Ellen, who sent him a glare that frightened him more than many supernatural things._

"John, I asked you if you remembered the last time you where hear?"

"Yeah, Ellen, of course I remember, but I thought we had cleared it all up over the phone. Well, once you quit hanging up on me." John looked over at Jo and smiled as the hunters gave her their cash after she won a game.

"The only reason I allowed you to call and check up was because my husband asked you to! It was never an invitation to come waltzing through the door."

"I'm a man I rarely waltz. Listen, Ellen, I just need a beer and a kind face or two. I'm run down and in need of a break. I have a room in town, therefore I'll be here for a couple of days anyway."

"Hell, John, if you're stayin' in town you're not staying anywhere but here. I've actually kinda missed having you around, ya big teddy bear."

"And about the last time I was here?"

"Consider it water under the bridge. We've all been missing having you around. Jo's certainly perked up even since you got here." Ellen glanced fondly at her daughter, who had won another poker game, before calling "Jo, leave 'em alone. That's enough for today." Jo smiled as she walked over and sat next to John.

"Hey, Ellen, can I have anoth-" John was cut off by the sound of a fresh bottle hitting the bar in front of him.

"Mom, can I get one, too?"

"Jo, you're twenty!"

"Yeah, Mom and I had my first hangover when I was fourteen, one beer while I'm twenty isn't gonna hurt me."

"Fourteen??!? Where the hell was I when you had a hangover? More importantly, who the hell gave you the beer?" John couldn't stifle his laugh and in a time span of two seconds Ellen had it figured out. "You were a worse influence on her than I thought." She smiled incredulously. "Well, aren't you going to explain yourself."

"Honestly, Mom, it wasn't exactly a treat. Let's call it a lesson learned. After that I didn't drink until I was about eighteen. Besides, John's done a lot to help raise you're little delinquent, I also have a pile of fake ID's."

"Jo, hush! John, explain!"

John had a big smile on his face. "First of all and just to cover my ass, I didn't give her much. I was telling her about my latest hunt when she asked for a sip of my beer. I asked her why and she simply said "'Cause it's cool and the older kids drink." Therefore, I thought it was lesson time and I got her her own beer. She finished that bottle and I got her another. She probably could have finished it, but half of the second did the trick. She was drunk as all get out. I told her to take a shower, take some Asprin and to go bed. In the morning she had one hell of a hangover and I was the one holding back her hair while she puked her guts out." Ellen had a priceless expression, a mix of giggly anger and amazement that he gave her daughter a hangover. Jo was getting a kick out of hearing the story and John felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. "Oh, and the ID's were her sixteenth birthday present."

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this installment!! Reviews are LOVE! Compliments, Comments and constructive critisism all appreciated!Love


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own Dean, John, or Sam Winchester or anything else that you may recognize

SHORT – but an update none the less to assure you that I'm still here. 3

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own Dean, John, or Sam Winchester or anything else that you may recognize. I hold claim to anything original, which, in this story, is not much.

Animals

Chapter 4 – My Emotions feel like Scrambled Eggs and I'll have a side of Bacon

Jo awoke early, despite having stayed up late with John and her mother closing up the bar. She decided to get dressed and run out to a diner for some breakfast. Jo walked through the barroom doors to grab her keys and was startled to see John sitting at the bar. Her gasp caused him to look up in her direction. When John noticed that it was Jo, he smiled. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Well, I guess that I should have remembered that you were an early riser, but we were up so late last night – I just thought…"

"You thought the years had worn on me? Think I'm an old geezer now, do you?" he laughed, just to assure her that he was joking.

"No, not in the least. It's just that all of us around hear stay up late and sleep in. Like I said, I should have remembered you woke early. I mean, this is me waking up _early_. How long have you been sitting there anyway?"

"I really don't know. Time flies when you're in another world completely. I'm not sure when I got up, but I'm thinking that I've been here for around…three hours." Jo raised her eyebrows, she always had issues with sitting in one place for too long, that's how she normally got into trouble.

"Well, it's 9:30, so do you want to go grab some breakfast with me? Two's always better than one." Jo noticed a fluttery feeling in the very core of her soul when he nodded; she didn't know why, but, ever since he walked in last night, anything he did, smile, laugh, nod, grin, breathe a certain way, gave her that tingly, fluttery feeling.

Later, finally at the restaurant after fighting about who drove and which car to take – it was eventually settled that_ John_ would drive_ his_ car, they sat down and ordered coffee. "I didn't know you drank your coffee black."

"There are probably a lot of things you don't know about me now, John." she said, looking over at him from the rim of her coffee cup. She hadn't meant it to sound so sexual, but it had most definitely come out that way. _God, _Jo thought to herself,_ I might as well have told him that I like the cowgirl position better than missionary and I'm rarely opposed to getting on my knees. Good Lord, someone kill me! My goodness, Jo, re-freakin'-lax just forget you ever said anything and try to figure out what you want to eat. Okay, scrambled eggs or fried…hmmm._

John watched her contemplating the greasy diner's menu. He hadn't needed a menu for the past decade; every single diner always had the same options whether it be a short stack or greasy hashbrowns with underdone eggs. "It shouldn't be this challenging to pick out food, Jo. If you make the wrong choice, just make the right one tomorrow. Heck, you have a lifetime of breakfasts waiting for you and today's isn't going to affect your life in any major way."

"But, what if I don't have a lifetime of breakfasts left, what if I drop dead as soon as we leave this place and a crappy breakfast was my last meal. How would you feel then?"

They ordered and had a pleasant breakfast; the conversation was wonderful. Both were good story tellers, but good listeners as well. While the couple was dining it had started to rain. After John paid – there was a fight over this as well – he insisted that Jo wait for him to get the car. Jo had objected, but she was still a female, therefore getting her hair wet if it didn't have to was not something she enjoyed. When she flopped in the car with a small white paper bag in her hands John was curious. "What's that?"

"Dessert…" she replied as if it was the only logical explanation.

"Dessert after breakfast?"

"Anytime's a good time for dessert. It's not much, just a couple doughnuts. You want one?"

"Nope, I'm not partial to crappy fried pastries."

"Okay, how many times to I have to explain this to you? What if we both died in a car wreck on our way home? But not due to _your_ driving, of course. I would die an infinitely happier person be cause I had a doughnut."

"No, you would have died after eating a crappy doughnut."

"Well, yes, but a doughnut none the less." John laughed at her logic, she wouldn't have a less than satisfactory breakfast, but dessert after breakfast could be crappy, but it was good because she was eating something sweet. She enjoyed life to its fullest; he hadn't done that in a very long time.

Late that night John was nursing a cup of coffee while Jo cleaned tables. He watched her golden locks fall to the sides of her face every time she leaned over to wipe a table or pick up an empty bottle. She was stunning…no make-up and just a tank top and a pair of jeans, not many women could pull that off. He couldn't believe that Jo kept running through his mind, well he could believe that, but it was the way his mind was perceiving her that left him shocked. She was just innocent little Jo in his heart, but his mind kept seeing her as a beautiful headstrong woman. The biggest issue that he had with everything was that he wasn't sure if it was his mind seeing her like that or if it was his heart.


End file.
